Talk:General Discussion/@comment-24431601-20150406063112/@comment-24431601-20150408014308
You're right Alexander, we need Callamak to have the mask. After all, Vecna's a mage,which are overpowered as hell, and Paladins take so long to level up - There needs to be an explanation for this. Plus, frankly, we need to be able to see the Lord of the Skies, the massive magical bird, swooping through the Neek army, talons outstretched and cleaving through Neek skulls like they're not even there, all the while smaller energy crows being spawned around him and flying at Neeks, blowing up like homing missiles. (FUN FACT: These are called "Storm Crows" and, for a long time in Eglantis' development, were the fastest things in existence!) So, here's my revision: Warlic and Shadow are abandoned in Dementia. The ZombieHunters join together and begin their quest a decade later, at which point Warlic and Shadow are hip, young teens dying of starvation despite the divine blood of gods of darkness running through them. While being in Dementia stripped them of their technical divinity (Thus making them "gods") their immortality did not disappear. The ZombieHunters head out on their journey shortly before the Neek war, so this is technically a war they never hear about until after they get back. The Neek war begins shortly before the ZombieHunters get to the Dark City, the city from which the Darkness Within reigns supreme. Now, I forgot to mention that during the whole battle against the forces of the Darkness Within, we see the true strengths of the ZombieHunters. Feron is the one who fights the Darkness Within himself. Meleth backs him up, killing any Shadowalkers that might try to come to the aid of their master. Nessaron runs around healing people who need it. Calta, who previously was shy and timid, is now fighting full force in the middle of a horde of hadowalkers trying to kill her. Thalion fends off for himself, mainly sniping any reinforcements from outside the tower before they can get there. Most of the soldiers fighting in the bulk of the Shaowalkers however are elementals... Noustabus summons elementals to slash and bash their way through the shadow creatures, and giving enchantments to all his fellow Zombiehunter to increase their abilities. Tauca is elsewhere in the tower, assassinating any reinforcements from other levels of the tower before they come to assist. if they get past him, Nothrim guards the door, stopping the shadowalkers from getting in. He also throws healing spells at anyone who seems in deserate need of it. And Anglachel... Well, he's not even in the battle, for once! He's downstairs int he very basement, fighting by himself against the guards gaurding the treasure and artifacts. Now, it's worth noting that during the battle, each ZombieHunter is in the presence of their respective Spirit of the Blade, who, "coincidently," are a lot like them... Except Anglachel's, who's totally different. (Remember that by the end of the last multiverse, Anglachel wasn't a ZombieHunter anymore,a new one had taken his place, so this spirit is the one that went with Anglachel.) Anglachel clears out all the treasure and gets all the artifacts he can. But he seems to have character development. of course,t hey're all different from how they were at the beginning. Calta has grown more brave, Tauca was initially a spy for the Darkness Within at first but eventualy became good, etc... Anglachel seems to, surprsingly, be grabbing artifacts not that would benefit Annihilators, but rather other classes! Generosity! Consideration of others! Clearly a huge step for him XD Anyways, they succeed in defeating the Darkness Within. Feron seals him in the Portal to Cursed Oblivion. This causes a massive explosion, which destroys the tower, and the entire city. All of the ZombieHunters survive, but barely... ANYWEHS One of the artifacts was the Mask, which was given to Feron for their journey back. On their way back, they were secretly being tailed by some shadowalkers (A large amount of them survived the blast.) who wanted revenge. But they couldn't track the ZombieHunters, and instead came across Shadow. The ZombieHunters, on their way back, found the young Warlic, and took him with them on their trip back. The shadowalkers who tried to pursue them instead just took Shadow and returned to the ruins of the city. It turns out that when trapped in the portal, the Darkness Within can project an illusion spell of himself, and therefore still commands huge authority. When they get back, the Shadowalkers have been working completely, nonstop on rebuilding the Darkness Within's tower. It's 90% finished being repaired when they get back, even though this thing almost went to the clouds and it only took like a week... Thus, Shadow's training begins. Warlic and the ZombieHunters make it back to Eglantis at the beginning of the Neek War. Feron doesn't want to keep his mask, and intead sells it to the military while he and the other ZombieHunters decide they've done enugh in the name of good. They all travel the world together, celebrating their safe return and recounting their journey. Good times. The first one who has it after they get back is Sunblade, who wears it into battle so he can be more powerful. During one battle, Sunblade is wounded, and hands the mask off to some random soldier (Vecna) who donned the mask for like 5 minutes. In that time, Vecna was the one who obliterated half the remaining army. Now, he wasn't a lich at that point, so his form when assuming the mask wasn't that of a giant shadowy bird like the Lich of the Skies, inf act he didn't change shape at all, but his magic was increased by so much. Vecna knew that this mask brought the wearer to the highest level they were ever fated to have, and Vecna believed that when he wore it, his level must be in the forties! This was the reason he had such a high ambition, and eventually believed he'd be able to become Archlich. He'd not only seen his ultimate power and wanted to reach it, but also had a taste of such power, and wanted nothing more than to obtain it again. Tis began his obsession with the mask. However, he never wore it again past this point. In the next battle Sunblade was never injured as he fought, and the funny thing, Vecna was considering casting some spell at him, some kind of pain spell, so that he'd give the mask to Vecna again. (Who needs Crack when you have the Mask?! Equally addictive and obsessive, clearly...) But he held out against this. in the battle after this, Sunblade was injured, but Vecna was nowhere in sight, so instead Callamak donned the mask. When he did, he became a massive bird. Vecna did not because Vecna had much more of his mother's genes than Callamak did, and as such, he didn't have enough bird in him to become one when he wore it. But Callamak did, and slashed through the Neeks. Vecna was very powerful when he had the mask, but he stared at Callamak in awe and envy, for Callamak, from this moment on known as the "Lord of the Skies" and called that by everyone except Vecna himself, was clearly destined to be much more powerful. Callamak was given the mask from now on instead of Sunblade, and as such was the strongest in the whole army, basically a supernatural force himself. As he was praised as being the greatest fighter Eglantis had ever known, Vecna's jealousy only ever increased from this point on. it's also when this started that whispers from Darktew started. Vecna convinced himself at first that this voice was just a hallucination, as soldiers of war often had. But as tie passed, it became clear this wasn't the case. When the final seige on Goria comes, Sunblade is killed by Kilias. vecna battles her but the Lord of the Skies delivers the finishing blow. Lord of the Skies is actually the one who flaps his wings, channelling the power of wind, causing the avalanche that buries the Neeks. Vecna tries to tell everyone that killing the Neeks would've been the smarter move, but they don't listen, just praising the Lord of the Skies for his abilities. Now, many, ''many ''years pass. The ZombieHunters were all given eternal youth and a doubled (but not immortal) lifespan by the Spirits of the Blade, so they're still fine as normal. Warlic has gorwn up and found his own spell to give himself immortality. However, this is a secret he kept to himself. Shadow, as the Shadowalker civilization was rebuilt, was continuing in his training, awaiting the day he would have permission from his father to wage war on the Eglantians, getting revenge against them for what the ZombieHunters had done. (Shadow's a real patriot...) This is the state of everything for 60 years. Callamak is immortal due to the mask, while Vecna is now growing old, and no less jealous of Callamak. He never did reach that forty-level mage he thought himself destined to be. But he was detirmined to make it happen at any cost. This is when the voice of Darktew guides him to Nauruin, where that stuff happens... Thus begins the Vecna War! The ZombieHunters decide to return to Eglantis, (After like 60 years, not aged a day since their initial conquest) but end up doing that smack in the middle of the war. They aid in the war, but of course, the main protagonists of this war are the Lord of the Skies, Artix and Warlic. (And after the war when Kas takes over, also the Ninja Grandmaster.)